MINECRAFT
by iash2
Summary: A girl wakes up in the world of Minecraft and must stop Him from destroying it all.
1. Chapter 1

**MINECRAFT STORY**

**New chapters every day/week/etc.**

**This story is my first. I read a few other ones like this and decided to make one. Please review and give me tips on grammar, plot, character personality, or something like that. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Alaya had been the Minecraft player for quite awhile, and she had became quite good at it. This game was a survival game where you survived by day and killed monsters at night. Everything in this digital world was made out of blocks and was pixelated, but she didn't mind. It was very addicting to play. Minecraft was beginning to become an everyday thing.

One particular day, Alaya was exploring in Minecraftia, as the Minecraft world was known as. She began to feel lightheaded and decided to take a break from the game. Lying in her bed, Alaya began to see things as blocks. She believed that she was just playing too much of her new game and needed to rest.

When Alaya woke up, the lightheadedness was gone. But she had no idea where she was!

She was no longer on her bed in her room. Instead, the dumfounded girl was surrounded by a grassy meadow with flowers and the occasional tree. The strange thing was that every object was made out of a block or multiple blocks. If she didn't know better, Alaya would think she was in Minecraftia.

As the day dragged on that silly thought of being inside a game was becoming a possibility. The weird place was exactly like Minecraft. Following her instincts, Alaya did what seemed to be practical. She punched a tree.

A little block of tree bark and wood was floating in front of her. After picking it up, it enlarged. She harvested five more of the little blocks. Every wood block could be sliced into four wooden planks, leaving her with twenty of these planks. She made a table out of four wooden planks and marked a three by three chart of squares on the top. Alaya found some bits of sharp stone and vine to use for crafting. Placing them along the sides of the cube-shaped table, she stood back to look at her little creation.

Upon looking to the side, Alaya discovered that the sun was close to setting. She made a wooden axe and kept chopping down the blocky trees. After only a short while a small four by four shelter was built. It was three blocks high so that there was enough headspace. To make a bed, though, Alaya needed wool. The sun was nearly below the tree line, but she assumed it was safe. She brought a newly made wood sword to cut off the wool from the sheep.

Straying not too far from home she looked for sheep. A grunt came from behind her. Upon turning, a pink cube face could be seen. It was a pig. Alaya killed the pig, for she was very hungry. After butchering it and storing it, she continued her quest for wool. It became harder to see as the darkness approached.

A faint "baaah" was heard, and Alaya went to the source of the sound. A sheep, finally! She pocketed the wool she sheared off the animal and started back to her house.

Suddenly, a loud hiss filled the air. A big black spider jumped out in front of her. It pounced and charged. Alaya swung her sword and hit the creature multiple times. The spider was defeated and left some string. She took it and continued to walk home.

She was almost home when a trio of zombies attacked her. They moaned and bit as she shrieked and slashed. But there was just too many. Alaya could feel her energy draining. The sword broke into multiple wooden pieces, leaving her with only her fists to fight. This was a battle that wasn't going to end well.

Out of nowhere, three arrows flew through the sky. Each hit a zombie in the temple. They fell to the ground; motionless. She looked to the direction of where the arrows game. A guy, about her age (13 or so) was holding a bow. A sheath of arrows were strapped around his back. He had fluffy brown hair and fierce green eyes that matched his slightly tanned skin.

"Who are you?" Alaya exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Acquaintances

The two stared at each other for some time.

Alaya repeated her question, "Who are you?"

"Chad. Who are you?" he replied.

"Alaya."

"Well, it's not safe here. Do you have a shelter?"

"Yes, follow me."

Alaya led the boy to her little house. It was just big enough for the two of them. They closed the door behind them and each crafted their own beds. After placing their beds, the two laid down to go to sleep.

But Chad couldn't fall asleep. Not after what had happened today; he was sucked into a video game. He looked at his new friend. Her wavy golden hair covered her closed eyes. Behind them were two gentle hazel eyes. He watched her rhythmic breathing as he slowly fell asleep.

The sun rose, marking another day of survival. A breakfast of steak and apples that were gathered was eaten. He told her that he woke up in Minecraftia just like her. Chad crafted a bow for Alaya and showed her how to use it. He put his hands on hers and showed her how to hold it, pull back, and release.

"It's better then a sword because you can use it from farther away from your target," Chad commented.

They sat in the tops of the trees and looked at the forest ground below. When animals passed, they shot their arrows and collected the meat, feathers, leather, and wool. By the end of the day their inventory was full with items. Alaya expanded the house and Chad started a small farm of wheat, sugar cane, melons, and pumpkins. A furnace was built to cook their food.

Chad was tending to the farm when he saw a sign. Neither one of them had placed it there. On it read:

"Greetings, Alaya and Chad.  
You must be wondering why you were brought here. The world of Minecraftia needs you. The inhabitants here are being threatened by an evil being, Him. The two of you are some of the best players of this game. You are the only ones who can stop Him.

Best of luck to you!"

He brought Alaya out and showed her the message. Neither could believe what it said. It was getting dark so they called it a day.

"Who do you think He is?" Alaya asked while lying in her bed.

"Probably another player that feels like being a jerk," Chad casually said.

"Maybe," she replied faintly.

Alaya fell asleep in a matter of seconds, but Chad stayed up for a while. He grew restless thinking about where and who the inhabitants of Minecraftia lived and are. Chad gathered some supplies, a bow with arrows, and a few pork chops to restore his health if needed. He also left a note telling Alaya where he was. Chad looked back at the sleeping girl, and then set out into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Pieces of a Puzzle

Alaya woke up to see the note that Chad left. He headed north. She wondered why he didn't invite her along. After pocketing all of the things in her house, including the house itself, the worried Alaya headed north after Chad.

She traveled for about an hour until she stumbled on a village. Thinking that Chad would be there, Alaya went into the village. A villager walked out from behind one of the wooden houses. Alaya approached him and asked if he had seen a boy come through here.

"There was a boy that came to us late in the night. He insisted we tell him if we had ever had trouble with anything, creatures or something. We've actually had trouble from a being that we refer to as Him. No one dares to speak His name. He demands we give Him some of our livestock and crop; for if we don't, He sends some of his monsters on us. We listen, but with every visit He demands more and more. It is quite frustrating. Your friend is staying in the empty house by the watchtower."

Alaya thanked the man with thoughts buzzing around in her head. This 'Him' character made her curious. Why did he terrorize the people like that? They were clearly minding their own business, so why take from them? He also had control over the monsters of the night. How was that even possible?

Alaya walked into the house Chad was staying in. When he saw her, his face lit up. He welcomed her and let her unpack. The house was nice, containing two rooms, bookshelves, a furnace, and big glass windows.

Alaya saw an open book on one of the tables. It was of a good size, and seemed very old. Chad must've been reading it. The title was "The Legend of Herobrine", written in gold letters.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's a book that a villager lent me," Chad begun. "She said that it would tell me what I needed to know about Him."

"May I borrow it for a little bit?" Alaya asked.

"Why not?" he replied.

Alaya took the large book and headed towards the village gardens. It had trees, vines, ivy, mushrooms, and flowers of all kinds. She found a bench carved from stone, and sat on it. Opening to the first page, she began reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that I haven't wrote in a while - I have been busy with other matters. This is the chapter of the story where it actually starts to get interesting. The chapters to come will be filled with more action and maybe even a little romance... As always, reviews are always appreciated, thanks!**

Chapter Four: The Legend of Herobrine

Steve was a normal boy. He lived in a village along with many brothers and sisters. His mother was a nurse, his father a farmer. Steve loved to run and play with the other children. They played games of tag and hide and seek. Sometimes, he would help his dad with the crops.

He was exploring with some of his friends when they found a cave. They were told to never go into one without proper equipment, such as ropes, harnesses, pickaxes, a weapon, and food. The children dared each other to go in. A girl with the name of Susan stepped a few yards into the cave before returning. David went a little father than she did before coming back. This continued for about five minutes until Steve boasted that he could go all the way into the back of the cave. No one believed him, until he charged into the damp cave.

Steve slowly walked father and father into the cave. He heard noises, but he assumed they were just the drips of water. He reached the end of the cave, iron inside of it. To prove to his friends that he did indeed do what he said he would, he needed that iron. Will found an abandoned pickaxe, and started mining.

After some time, the little piece of iron ore broke off. But behind it was a wall of lava, which rushed to fill the new space. Steve didn't know what to do. He ran into one of the cave's corridors. One by one, Steve took rocks and blocked up the corridor's entrance. He was safe, but lost.

Steve wandered around hopelessly in the dark cave to find an exit. Hours passed, and he fell hungry and weak, but that didn't stop him. Every once in a while he would see light, to only discover it to be lava. If only he kept that pickaxe! He would've been out in no time. Someone must be looking for him. But who would look in a blocked corridor guarded by a sea of lava? Nobody.

In his final attempt to make an escape, Steve traveled down yet another passageway. At the end, there was a room filled with lava. In its center was a platform made of gold and reddish dirt. Glowstone decorated the walls, along with redstone torches. At the far corner of the room was a small opening in the earth, leading straight to the surface!

Frantically, Steve began making a bridge of dirt across the lava when something stopped him. A shadowy figure appeared on the center platform. It was a dark purple gaseous form that was floating off the ground. Purple flakes sparkled around it. Steve froze, not knowing what to do. He felt himself be picked up and placed right in front of the ominous cloud. Two white eyes stared out of the mist, directly at Steve. His soul was being sucked out of him.

Steve collapsed to the ground, lifeless. Then he rose, off the ground and through the mist. His joyful eyes were replaced by two white soulless ones, forever gazing in front of him. His new name was Herobrine, an eternally evil entity of immense strength. Herobrine's mission was simple; to suck all the light and happiness out of Minecraftia. He not only wanted revenge on the kids that put him up to that pathetic task, but to destroy anyone that stood in his way of complete and total power.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: A Warning

Alaya didn't know what to think about the story. Herobrine seemed real, but the story was a little strange. Her stomach rumbled, since she had been out there for a bit, so she came inside. Chad and she discussed the legend and planned what they were going to do.

There was a knock on the door. Chad opened it and a messenger stood there. He handed a scroll to Chad and waddled away. Inside was a scribbled note written by a flamboyant hand. It read:

" You must flee the village at once. Take everyone and everything you can. Start another village somewhere where no one will find you. The one you fear is planning to attack and destroy you. He does not want to think about the possibility of someone defeating him.

From a friend"

"Quick, gather all of the village people, tell them to bring everything they can and to get out of here," Chad said frantically.

"Why?" Alaya gasped.

"Herobrine is coming." Chad whispered.

Alaya quickly ran over to the mayor's home and told him the news. He gathered his people in the village square and announced that they were moving. The village people had an hour to pack up all of the items they could and be ready to move. He told Alaya that he knew of a place where they would be safe.

"Over the mountains in the east is a place hidden from the outside world. With cliffs on either one of its sides and a spring in the middle, our village will be able to thrive there," the mayor said sincerely. "You and your friend have been a great help to my people. My only fear is that other villages might be in danger as well."

Alaya had not thought of that. There could be hundreds of other civilizations that face Herobrine's wrath as well. She rushed to the house and saw that Chad had packed all of their belongings into four chests. They were on a large cart that had much more space in it for other chests. He also had made five more of the colossal carts for the rest of the villager's things.

"All they have to do is label their chests like we did and we will be ready to leave." Chad said.

After the hour had passed, everyone was in the square with their things. The adults piled them up onto the stone carts and lifted young children onto the tops so that they didn't have to walk. Alaya and Chad were among the many people that pushed and pulled the carts with ropes to the east. The mayor was at the front, guiding the way. It wasn't that hot, so this task wasn't too hard.

Chad, while pushing the cart, saw Alaya interacting with villagers. Her charisma could be seen from a mile away. The smile that spread across her face was as pretty as the morning sun. And that laugh! It tinkled in a way that filled the soul with pleasantness.

It was early evening when the group made it to the mystical oasis the mayor spoke about. The scenic area was even more beautiful in person. Animals roamed freely, plants dotting the mountainsides. A clear spring blossomed in the center. People 'oohed' and 'aahed', and pointed and gasped. The decision to move was a good one, with no one wondering what Herobrine was doing to the remains of their village as they unpacked the chests.

Older people built the new houses and buildings as the children waded in a newly found pool of water. Everything was right in the world. As sunset approached, everyone (especially Alaya and Chad) worked briskly to finish the homes before nightfall. The homes were built and the light retreated behind the mountains.

Chad and Alaya's home was surrounded by a few trees on three sides. It was made of smooth gray stone with glass windows and wood edging. Inside was two rooms; a main room with chests, a crafting table, and a furnace, and a room for sleeping. The structure was a cozy little place where they could finally relax.

Everything was calm and peaceful in the young village. All of the inhabitants slept soundly. Especially Chad and Alaya, who knew that they just saved lives. But one question that filled their dreams, though, was who sent them the warning?


	6. Chapter 6

**I have had a break from writing to attend to some summer matters, but now I am back. Sorry to anyone that has been reading this and didn't exactly like the break. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. The story is definitely going to elevate from here. Chad and Alaya's adventure becomes more elaborate than once thought to be...**

Chapter Six: Break In

"Was the village burned down?" a deep voice asked.

"Yes sir, but there was one problem," another squeaky voice replied.

"WHAT?" the deep voice boomed.

"Master," the squeaky voice implied. "The village was empty. There were no inhabitants and the targets were not there either."

"You dumb beast! Why can't you follow the simplest of instructions? I told you to bring the targets to me!"

"But, your greatness, we did receive intel that they headed east over the gold mountains. We shall send our monsters towards there to destroy the new village."

"No," the master said. "I will send The Cat to retrieve the two targets."

• • •

Chad was awoken by a sound in the late of night. He dismissed it, and tried to go back to bed. Another sound was made, closer now. He looked over at Alaya to see she was deep asleep. A loud thud was heard from the roof. Chad grabbed his bow and arrows, woke up Alaya and told her to do the same.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a yawn.

"I think someone or something is trying to break into our home," Chad replied.

Chad flicked on the torch lamps. He didn't see anything outside the windows. Alaya was following him as they slowly surveyed the house when a black figure broke through the ceiling. It was a person in an entirely black suit. It had claws on the fingertips, and glowing yellow, cat-like eyes. A net was shot at Alaya, entangling her instantly. The intruder hoisted her over his shoulder and bolted from the house.

Chad sprinted after him in pursuit. He was quick, but Chad was determined to get Alaya back. He shot a few arrows at the kidnapper, all hitting him. It slowed him down, but he fought back by throwing bombs behind him. Alaya swayed and twisted to break free of the man, but it was no use.

"Why don't you stop running and fight me like a man!" Chad shouted.

The man stopped, turned around, and threw Alaya off the side of the cliff. Chad could hear her screams as she hurdled to the earth. Furious, he ran up to the man and whacked him with his bow. When the man was stunned, Chad took advantage of it and stabbed an arrow in his chest. The man fell, and lie still on the moonlight bathed ground.

Chad climbed his way down the cliff to find a motionless Alaya. She was badly bruised and was bleeding. He cut her out of the net with tears in his eyes. She reached out her hand and held his.

"Bring me back to the village," Alaya said with a raspy voice. "It is not too far away and the doctor will know what to do."

Chad picked up Alaya's frail body and ran faster than he ever did before. She was going to live. If she didn't then Chad knew he would not have he strength to go on. Alaya moaned a few times, and he calmed her with soothing words. A thought ate at him; this wasn't no accident. Somebody wanted her, or even both of them, dead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Wait, what did you say?! I haven't written in six months?! **

** Yeah, well, sorry about that. I won't waste your time with excuses, only a promise that chapters will come way sooner now. So, onto the story!**

Her breathing had slowed down now, as the doctor washed away the sand, dirt, and blood. Chad watched nervously from a little wooden chair in the corner of the room. Thoughts ricocheted on the walls of his mind. Were they safe? Was He following them, watching their every move? His paranoid thoughts morphed into ones of Alaya. The poor girl; all battered and bruised.

She slowly came to after the doctor poured some healing potion down her throat. Alaya looked around and saw Chad. Memories from the traumatic night before flooded in. The net, the cat-like man, and the panic of falling down the cliff. Then she remembered Chad saving her and bringing her to the doctor.

"Thank you for saving me," she said to Chad.

"No problem," he replied.

The doctor gave Alaya two sticks with pads on top that served as crutches. She had broken her leg from the fall. Chad helped to teach Alaya how to use them and helped her get back to the house. He told her to stay and rest, for he needed to help the villagers build a cobblestone wall..

Alaya laid down in her bed. With Chad gone and her leg broken she didn't have much to do. She was aware somebody was not fond of her and Chad; they broke into her house and tried to hurt them. They were successful, unless their goal was death.

She spent the rest of the day trying to be productive. Food was cooked and stored in chests. Alaya planted some wheat, sugar cane, potatoes, and pumpkins outside the house, and fenced it off from animals. The library had already been built up again and she checked out a few books about legends and useful information. As the sun set below the horizon, Alaya peacefully read in the torchlight.

Chad placed down some more cobblestone walls along with some other villagers. It had wound around the entire village and was two or three blocks high at different parts. Hopefully, it would keep out mobs and any other unwanted villagers. The sun had set and Chad decided it was time to get home. While turning to leave, Chad heard a yell from outside the wall.

"Help!" the voice yelled out.

Chad saw the small figure with a zombie chasing him. The boy couldn't be any older than eight, and the zombie was gaining on him. Chad tore down some of the wall swiftly with an iron pickaxe. He ran through the hole and pulled out his iron sword. The zombie was gone with two hits.

The little boy was crying near the wall. Chad scooped him up, patched up the wall, and ran home.

"What happened?" Alaya asked worriedly. "Who is this boy?"

"I found him while making the wall, he was being chased by a zombie," Chad replied.

"Oh. Well, let me see him," she said, her motherly instinct taking over.

Soon enough, all of the boy's wounds had been bandaged. The dirt had been washed out of his short, blonde, wavy hair. Alaya gave the boy some pork chops. He ate the meat like he hadn't eaten in days. Perhaps he hadn't.

"What's your name?" Chad asked gently.

"I'm Max," he replied with a smile. "Thank you for killing that monster, he was scary."

"You're welcome," Chad replied. "I'm Chad, and that is Alaya."

"You must be tired," Alaya said. "Here."

Alaya placed down an extra bed in the room that hers and Chad's was. The boy yawned and crawled under the covers. They said their goodnights, and all went to sleep.

**Yay! Happy ending of the chapter! This great feeling is the feeling of productiveness! Hopefully the next chapter will come sooner. Review and I will respond to it in the next chapter! See ya!**


End file.
